


Monét

by Jovi_Moore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boyfriends, Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jovi_Moore/pseuds/Jovi_Moore
Summary: This story is about a twenty-one-year-old Monét Andrew Thompson although called by friends Matt. He is a drummer born in a not so accepting place making him not the most accepting himself but he is also still trying to figure himself out, realizing he's gay in the employee room of a boba place and a little bit later he meets his dream girl, well dream guy in a place he wouldn't have dreamt in his wildest to find him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. I'm flattered

Chapter 1: I'm flattered

Monét's point of view:

I'm Monét Andrew Thomson twenty one years old wannabe drummer, and there I was laying on my twin sized bed in my dorm room there listening to "melancholy blues" by "Queen" by far one of my favorite songs drinking to the best with my sticks 

then I took a glance at the time on my clock, damn it it's almost four thirty! my next lecture is at five I got up faster then I could say bye I suddenly could hear my stupid roommate and her best friend in the next room no wonder I had on my headphones they were so loud I could hear them through the thin wall I looked through my closet the only reason I was actually looking for clothes instead of going in my pajamas was because after this stupid class I was going to hang out with my friends and get boba since it's Friday, we have this weekly schedule thingy Friday's it's boba and Monday's its coffee... 

I finally found an okay outfit, a graphic tee-shirt with "you can't hang with us" on it and a group of angel babies I know..."how aesthetic!" Something the girls in my town would say... I mean how does that even make sense something can be aesthetically pleasing but not just aesthetic it sounds so wrong...Then I put on some jeans and rolled them up and to top it all off a blue jean jacket to match...then I started to adjust my hair, I'm definitely washing this when I get back home.I then grabbed my backpack I only noticed how heavy it was after the factor but ran out of the house anyway I was not being late so I left with my box of rocks backpack...

I ran through the doors but I didn't expect what I walked into wasn't the professor because he wasn't there I still sat down but notice people evacuating so joined them.

When I got out I put my backpack over my shoulder I was a bit excited no Mr. Davidson yes! I stretched out my arms in the air I then saw this guy he kept glancing at me wow he was attractive....girls passing by were staring at him he had chestnut brown hair and he was really tall he smiled at me I couldn't help but turn ruddy but I walked far away before anything could happen any conversation or any physical thing "don't think just walk" I said to myself now walking through the Widows creak park the trees are delightful and it's spring so the flowers are blooming beautifully, it was the morning so the sun was barely up...

And by the way, I know, it's ok to be gay, in fact my cousins gay I know that's the literal antidote to being homophobic but its true...I wasn't a homophobe.

Third persons point of view: 

when it came to everything else he was this confident social light but when he was around gay couples or just gay guys one part of him he was uncomfortable and the other part of him wanted to be like them badly but he wanted to rip that part of him out of him it was overwhelming made his heart race and his stomach churn and his life was complicated enough as it was...looking for a stable job and hoping to find a drumming job for a band that actually gets booked places while trying to visit his sister not that it was far just that I have a lot of work.

Back to Monét's point of view:

I called my friends telling them about the class so they could pick me up then someone tapped me on the shoulder I turned around it startled me a bit who the hell was that- oh shit it was that guy, the one I looked at then ran away from he looked nervous it was kinda cute, and endearing like a cute little kid. 

He scratched the back of his head, "uh you uh dropped your headphones luckily I got you- before we'll you know..." he was very awkward he had very pretty hazel eyes and messy chestnut hair that made me melt a bit and his smile was so genuine but also shy , "um I'm going to be straightforward since you're really attractive so uh.....can I have your number?" my jaw was on the floor I chuckled in a fake tone, "oh I'm not gay.." "oh sorry- well here" he handed me my headphones.

"It's all good I'm flattered..." I said very awkwardly I walked away trailing somewhere into the park then what a coincidence I got a call it was Claire, my girlfriend, she was sweet, kind and pretty much my everything...she helped me and my sister through tough times.

"Hey babe what's up?" she asked excitedly she was so cute...

"well, nothing I'm just coming from a class and the professor wasn't there so now I'm just waiting for the guys to pick me up so we can get some boba.."

"lucky..." 

"heh yeah...how are you?"

"I'm pretty good, good classes, good friends, and good environment, we need to meet up I miss you..."

Then I saw my friend's car I could tell by the sticker on the bottom of the car my cousin had put there years ago that memory was one of my favorite.

"Alright, baby, I'll call you later Ronnie, John and Addy are here..." I said ending things 

"Awwww okay babe love you-" I clicked off I hadn't meant to cut her off but she probably didn't care she knew I loved her I ran to the car

"Hey, loser get in!" Addy said I opened the car door and the A/C was blasting thank God, it was really hot today... I laid my head on the back of the seat looking out of the window something I loved to do it made me feel so out of control but in control at the same time it made me feel like my life stopped for a second so I could admire the breathtaking view whether it was just random people in town living their day to day or like today the beautiful scenery taking place I was so lucky to live here to have moved here at such a young age how amazing...


	2. Fucking homophobe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monét and his friends are riding in their car and discover how homophobic Addy’s (his friend) boyfriend is...

Chapter 2: fucking homophobe...

Monét's point of view:

"Mat snap out of it.." I got out of my trance John didn't even know me that well to call me Mat, "yeah...what's up?"

"Did you hear me!? I was talking about how sexual most songs are have you listened to like "lovefool" by the cardigans what the fuck even is that song right?"

"heh yeah..." I hated when people interrupted me while in my window daze or at least that's what my friends, even parents liked to call it Addy shoved him, "oh dude I'm sorry didn't mean interrupted your window doze shit" John said annoyingly he was stoned like usual not that I was against getting stoned because I actually got stoned a couple of times more then a couple but he was new to the group well he is Addy's boyfriend so maybe not in the group but you know how it is when your friend gets a boyfriend they always bring them around and you never want to say you don't like them because then your the bad guy or the jealous friend Addy always put me in that position I know she doesn't mean to but she was into only toxic men it was so it was annoying...

He was this short white shaggy blonde-haired boy he looked like he didn't wash honestly I don't know exactly what Addy saw in him he was also an ass and Addy deserved better. Addy was beautiful she had nice chocolate brown skin, long black raven hair and a rocking bod I mean she could get it. And Ronnie was in love with her and it was very obvious I think deep down inside Addy knew but tried so hard not to notice that she tricked herself into believing he didn't.

Ronnie might have been nerdy as hell but he was not ugly he was very toned, tall and had beautiful very green eyes with dark brown hair I mean the man looked like a model and she was obviously into white boys... So I never got it and not half white boys or mixed the full experience and that was the definition of Ronnie. And it's not like Ronnie didn't try he flirted with her every fleeting chance he got. 

It was saddening.... then I heard John mutter while looking out the window "ugh those faggots..." the car went silent I tried to ignore him, I put on my headphones I could hear the faint of yelling and hollering I strolled through my songs then picked one of my playlists and pressed shuffle and "your song" by Elton John started to play but suddenly heard "get out!" 

I took out one earbud Addy looked pissed, "hell no." he said pushing Addy into the car door. Ronnie then yelled, "GET THE FUCK OUT!" from the backseat next to me his face was red. Everyone looked so shocked I wasn't because I knew Ronnie he wouldn't stand for that guy touching Addy like that and neither would I, "yeah get the fuck out, for fuck's sake nobody wants you here!" 

"shut up faggot!" he said back I was mad, why the hell was he still here? Addy clicked the door open I took my rather big pocket knife out of the breast pocket of my jean jacket, "GET OUT." I said waving it near to his face John looked a bit scared I saw his adam apple bop up then down than up "fi-Fine si-si-sissy" he got out rather in a fast paste.

"Fine bitch" I muttered Addy started the car, driving off after but a little while away from the scene we all burst into laughter Ronnie was laughing the hardest, "why the hell is that pocket knife so big I'm dead!" 

"he left didn't he..." I flipped the pocket knife as if to jokingly show it off they both laughed 

"although if he wasn't scared I didn't know what I would do..." I added

"You really do pick them so good Adds." Ronnie said sarcastically

He knew how mad she got when he called her Adds, "I second that!" I said commercially trying to make everyone laugh again but they didn't "well I didn't know he was a raging homophobic okay!" she actually sounded mad.

"Oh he was more then that..." I muttered I couldn't help it...

"Don't talk to me like that you know why I get I don't get guys like that..."

"I don't." I said a bit offended 

"Yeah neither do I..." Ronnie joined in she looked at Ronnie mad, "you look like that...I look like this..." she waved her hand over he body 

"but Adds you're beautiful, more than beautiful you're perfect okay?! if there were another word for perfect you would be it-"

"Ronnie..." Addy tried to interrupt but couldn't Ronnie continued looking right at her, "-and your also crazy smart, like remember in middle school AND high school you got top score in our class every year and then there's your body which is as perfect as you face your curves are amazing not that I look at you I just-"

"Thank you but please don't go on..." Addy was embarrassed I could tell she was fiddling her right fingers on the steering wheel which she only did when she was embarrassed or in distressed, "Well, it's all true..." Addy looked at him she was now bright red.

"By the way, you're driving so the flirting to a minimum please..." I chuckled they both looked away from each other Ronnie out the window and Addy back on to the road. The car was silent they were so cute I wish I had someone who was meant for me like them... blue eyes and black raven hair well that is my dream girl and maybe she can be a singer too I loved my girlfriend but we can never see each other 

I think we should break up but would I find anyone else after? I put back in my earbuds which made me think a little bit more about that guy he really was very attractive his eyes were so nice and he was so tall...god why was I thinking so much about this guy? He was a nobody, a nothing I never got this distracted like ever and for some guy!?

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes two points of views so far but I might include the friends and love interest unless I should make a second book but with the lovers point of view who has not introduced yet....


End file.
